Possession a Matt Donovan Diary Vol 6
by flashtrager1398
Summary: When a circle of witches abduct Bonnie's small cousin Rue in hopes to obtain a grimoire that will amplify their powers. Bonnie must count on Matt and the others to come to her baby cousin's rescue.


Matt Donovan's P.O.V.

I could see Lee's fist swing at my right side and maneuvered left away from the blow, circling behind him delivering a shot to his kidneys. He spun around quickly and I kicked him in the thigh then surged forward moving my leg behind him taking him down to the mat below our feet. The ref whistled and I stood up reaching down to help Lee up to his feet. He took my hand and when the two of us were upright we took off our gloves and head gear. "Very good Donovan, clean take down." I nodded and walked over to my duffel bag grabbing my bottle of water and swallowing a mouthful. "Gilbert!" the instructor called and Elena went to face off against some tall blonde who wore her hair in pigtails.

Lee staggered over to me, "My quad, really." He sighed taking a seat on the bench, I handed him my water, "Cheap shot." He took a drink from my bottle.

"Don't leave that side so exposed." I snapped back and he handed me my water. I watched Elena struggle to get control of the match up but the girl was good. Elena sidestepped right and the girl caught her in the gut then tossed her over her shoulder backing off to give my friend time to get up. Elena got to her feet and when the girl moved forward Elena picked her leg up all the way held it to her body and spun, a move I'd seen her do in cheer practice many times. When the girl rushed past her Elena let her leg crash onto the back of the blonde and the aggressor fell to the floor as the ref's whistle sounded. Some of the people watching cheered as Elena helped the girl up.

"Nice moves Gilbert but this ain't ballet." The coached yelled as she nodded and walked over to us.

"How'd you do that?" Lee asked," Dirty dancing over here."

"She almost had me." Elena muttered massaging the back of her neck.

"Pretty sweet, where'd you learn that cheerleading?" this bulking blonde guy asked walking over to us. The girl with the pigtails striding up beside him, tucked under his arm.

"As a matter of fact, yeah I did." Elena snapped back pulling her hair out of its pony tail.

"No hard feelings." The girl smiled, "It's just been a while since someone's got the best of me." She said holding out her hand, "Glimmer." He smile sure did. "This is my boyfriend, Cato."

He sneered at her and then looked me up and down, almost like he was trying to place me. "No problem it was luck." Elena went on smiling modestly.

"It was instinct, and a good one." Glimmer corrected a strange look on her face.

"Now I know where I know you." Cato snapped his fingers pointing at me, "You're Bonnie's boyfriend, right?" he asked, a grin spread across his face. Glimmer giggled.

"Oh my God it is." She squealed happily, and all eyes were on me.

"Um yeah we've been dating a couple of weeks now. How do you know Bonnie?" I asked looking to Lee and Elena who looked as flummoxed as I was.

"Salem, we're friends of her family's." Cato said.

"I'm her cousin Rue's sitter." Glimmer added casually, "She showed us a picture of you last weekend."

I nodded, "Funny she didn't mention you." I answered back.

Cato tilted his head to the left his expression turning to annoyance, "Yea well up until last weekend we hadn't heard about you." He spat acidly and then he pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"You okay?" Lee asked standing up and Glimmer shoved him back down onto the bench, glaring at him.

"He's fine." She said, "Just a migraine." It took Cato a minute to compose himself, but when he did he didn't miss a beat.

"Tell her we say hello, kay." Cato said turning away from us, Glimmer staying behind stare down Lee viciously before following her man.

"What the hell was that?" Lee asked, "She-devil went crazy for a second."

I watched them collect their things and walk out of the dojo as it started to rain.

"Matt Donovan, had enough of the drab life in Mystic Falls already?" Katherine's voice cooed over my cell phone while I drove my truck back into town. Elena and Lee opting to hang back and stay in Majestic awhile to do a little shopping, they were really starting to spend a lot of time together lately.

"Ha ha," I said checking my rearview, "Listen this the first second I've had alone since I've gotten back-" I started but Katherine interrupted with a sassy one liner.

"And you called me, boy the girls there must be losing their touch."

"Katherine." I snapped a little more urgently, "It's about Klaus. They brought him back."

"What?" she hissed angrily.

"Not so playful all of a sudden."

"How?"

"Same ritual they used on that Janyafehr in Italy. How's the Stefan hunt going." I turned right on red.

"Slow, I almost had him in Moscow but now I'm in Berlin and no sign of him."

"He knows you're following?"

"God, no." she answered back like I was the crazy stalker.

"There's something else." I said unsure if I should divulge.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Turns out while we were away our pals here in town were busy taking out an original."

"God I hope it was that cheap whore Rebekah." Katherine jibbed and I smiled.

"Think stuffy martyr." I replied.

"Finn," she mulled this over a minute, "Well if there was an expendable one it'd be him."

"Yea thing is none of the Originals are expendable, turns out you kill one and the entire blood line starting with that vampire dies."

Katherine was quiet a minute, "Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked and I slowed down as the speed limit changed now that I was officially back in Mystic Falls.

"Nope, seems they killed Finn and not an hour later his long time girlfriend keeled over along with some minion."

"Why didn't all the vampires Klaus make die when you staked him?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe cause he's a hybrid. I mean who's to say they didn't, all of Klaus' hybrids there that night were killed before I stabbed him in the back. I mean for all we know they all did die and when they brought him back it brought all the others back."

"Well then hypothetically it won't take them long to figure all this out then will it?" Katherine said, harshly.

"Then Klaus would have his army." The realization dawned on me, "He'd be unstoppable."

"Yeah." Katherine said, I could hear the wheels turning in her head.

"So we need to figure out which Original turned the vampire that turned you." I said and Katherine sighed.

"Rose."

"Who?" I asked.

"Rose turned me. Well I turned me, but it was Rose's blood that did the trick."

"Right but who turned her?"

"I don't know." She sounded frustrated, "But I'll do some digging."

"Really, or are you just gonna turn some research analyst?" I asked .

"You know me whatever gets the job done." I smiled genuinely only slightly aware of how sick it was that I thought that was charming, but Katherine just brought out the bad in me.

I pulled into my drive, "I gotta go." I said.

"Call me if you hear anything else." She replied and I hung up getting out of my truck and walking over to Faye and Bonnie.

"Thank God," Faye groaned as the two girls stood in my front door doorway, "She was getting preachy."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and gave me a pop kiss, "Hey." She smiled and I grinned back my heart fluttering a bit looking into her green eyes.

"Hey." I answered back holding my gym bag.

"Wow, your kids are going to be literary geniuses." Faye added walking inside as I looped my arm around Bonnie the pair of us following her.

I plopped my things down as I closed the door and Bonnie did the same with herself on my couch. I walked over to her and sat down, looking around for the remote. Until I remembered Bonnie's weird friends at the dojo, "I ran into a pair of your friends today…" I'd forgotten their names, "Shimmer and Katniss." I said, and then after thinking about it, "No that's not right."

"Cato and Glimmer." Bonnie said bolting upright from her lounging position.

"That's it." I snapped my fingers, "Kind of intense pair." I coughed.

"What did they say?" Bonnie stood up and Faye walked into the living room.

I coughed again, something was caught in my throat, "Nothing just that they saw a picture of me last time you went up." I coughed again covering my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Faye asked and I nodded.

Bonnie knelt down in front of me, "That's all your sure."

I nodded again in between fits of coughing trying to get up. It was getting hard to breath. "I'm going to get you some water." Faye announced disappearing into the kitchen.

"The girl sparred with Elena, but-" I couldn't talk anymore there was a strange tightening feeling in my neck followed by a familiar coopery flavor in my mouth. I pulled my hand away from my mouth and saw the blood.

Faye came back with my water and saw the red covering my palm, "Christ." She handed me the water but when I drank it. The water wouldn't go down. I gurgled the water and felt it spill out my mouth. Bonnie got up and ran over to my duffel bag practically ripping it open. Faye stepped inside the living room as my fist clenched around the glass she'd given to me. The broken fragments slicing into my flesh as my hacking intensified. I couldn't breathe while Bonnie pulled a small black pouch from my things. "He's turning purple." Faye shrieked.

"Faye get, matches, a lighter, anything!" Bonnie yelled and Faye sprang to her feet taking off to Lee's room. I ground the glass in my hand deeper as the pain in my throat grew and grew. The edges of my world were turning black.

"Got it." Faye yelled tossing the lighter to Bonnie who caught it and set the small pouch on fire. It went up in a flash of blue and Bonnie tossed it outside on the front porch.

A rush of air filled my lungs and I screamed out in pain.

"What happened?" Meredith asked pulling the pieces of glass from my hand.

"It was a hex bag. Glimmer's especially good at them." Bonnie said. "They aren't my friends Matt. They work for Klaus, they're a part of Maddox's circle and when they found out that I had Jonas's grimoire collection they came looking for me."

I winced as Meredith pulled one of the many pieces left in my hand out. "So they want the grimoires?" Faye asked standing with her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall of the emergency room cubicle.

"Just one." Bonnie answered, turning to me and Meredith, "See witches are connected to nature. We feel everything, the earth, the wind, the rain. The grimoire they want has a spell that would amplify that gift. It would make them unstoppable. The witch that grimoire belonged to practiced dark magic. I can't let them have it."

I nodded, "You're right." I said agreeing. I reached out with my right hand and brushed her cheek, "What do you need from us?"

Bonnie smiled weakly, "Nothing, I'll take care of it. I just want you and the others to be careful. Glimmer and Cato travel with two others Marvel and Clove. They're just as ruthless."

I turned to Faye and she nodded, "Not a problem."

Lee and Elena walked into the hospital E.R just then with Caroline and Saltzman in tow. "You can't all be in here." Meredith said authoritatively.

Lee reached forward grabbing my chin turning my head from side to side, "Spell?" he asked turning back to Bonnie.

"Hex." Faye answered and he swore under his breath.

"I should've known." He said angrily, "I mean I felt like there was something off but I wasn't one hundred percent."

I let out a groan of pain while Meredith pulled out another piece of glass and my blood spurt on the table. "Yeah okay, I'm gonna be outside in the waiting area." Caroline said hightailing it outta there as quickly as she'd come in.

"Seriously only two people at a time." Meredith said and Alaric nodded.

"Alright you guys heard her." He started herding the others out but Lee wouldn't budge.

"I'm staying." He said defiantly, shoving Saltzman's ushering hand away and Bonnie got up.

"I'll go. I have somethings to check on." Bonnie said, "Take care of him?"

Faye nodded, "Of course." Bonnie leaned down and kissed me on the lips and I didn't want her dealing with this alone. "If you need any help." Faye added sincerely like she was reading my mind, "You know I'm not afraid to cross any lines." Bonnie nodded and walked out of the room, Lee sliding into the seat Bonnie had just been in.

It was a few hours later when my hand was all stitched up that Caroline barged into the small cubicle, "Caroline." Meredith muttered impatiently.

Lee who had been slouching in his seat bolted upright and Faye came to attention. "Sorry Matt." She said and ripped the stitches out of my hand. I screamed out as she bit her wrist and pushed the blood into my open mouth. "Keep security out." Caroline snapped to Meredith who got up and ran out of the curtain entrance in time to stop an officer.

"What the fuck!" Lee shouted grabbing Caroline's shoulders as my hand healed and the pain dulled to a memory.

"They took Rue." She said and I shook my head trying to process this, suddenly Elena was inside the cubicle too, and then Meredith.

"Oh my God." The doctor stammered, obviously having heard about Bonnie's little cousin.

"Can you stay with Alaric?" Elena asked turning to Meredith, "I know it's a lot to ask, but we need all hands on deck."

Meredith nodded, "Of course, go." I grabbed my sweat jacket off the hospital bed and took off with Faye, Lee, Elena, and Caroline down the hall out of the hospital.

Bonnie was pacing outside and when she saw me ran into my arms. "It's okay." I whispered and she pulled away shaking her head.

"She's only twelve Matt." Bonnie cried, pulling me back into her embrace. "We're supposed to meet them at the quarry." She sobbed.

"Do you have the book?" I asked and she nodded glumly.

"Okay, so then let's make the trade." I said.

"Whoa." Faye said snapping her fingers, "Just like that, we're giving the bad guys what they want. What happened to the consequences of magic."

"What?" Bonnie asked moving away from me.

"Oh, how quickly they forget. You were perfectly fine letting Care bear over here die months ago cause she was a vampire but these nut jobs roll into town nearly kill your boyfriend and then kidnap your twelve year old cousin and we're giving them a book that can magnify their power by like a hundred." Bonnie just stared at her, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. Then a smirk spread across Faye's face, "Don't worry. I have a plan."

"Remember in and out if they're as strong as Bonnie says they are they'll sense you the second your feet hit the grass." Faye reminded Caroline.

"I got it. Once Rue's in sight grab her and go."

"Don't try and be a hero," Lee said, "These are witches, strong ones they'd take you down in a second and you'd only be a liability."

Caroline sighed, "I get it it's The Craft versus The Covenant no room for Twilight crossover characters."

I smirked and Bonnie held onto my hand, "You're okay with this?" she asked and I nodded.

"Elena and I will be fine, Bon." I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her one last time before we made our way to the quarry clearing.

Half way there we could see the fire and then we could hear her screams, "Bonnie!" It was a little girl's voice. "Bonnie, help!" Bonnie took off ahead of us, I turned to Caroline who was about to take off after her.

"Hang back, remember." I reminded her and she nodded holding tight. The rest of ran forward and when we finally reached the clearing Rue was tied to a burning post that had already been set on fire.

"Let her go!" Bonnie cried, and Glimmer laughed.

"Let her go." She mimicked and Cato shook his head like he was in pain.

"Give us the book!" Glimmer yelled, and a smaller brunette girl stepped forward. The name Clove entered my head around the same time the tall lanky guy carrying a torch entered my line of vision and I thought Marvel. Bonnie tossed the grimoire onto the ground and suddenly the flames surrounding Rue grew.

I turned to Lee and Elena, "I really want that Glimmer bitch." Lee said and surged forward as Glimmer made a grab for the grimoire. Suddenly a knife soared through the air at Lee's chest, and then it plunged into a piece of wood that had flung itself from the pile of burning lumber at Rue's feet, saving Lee's life. I looked over to Faye who smiled at the evil imp. Lee's body crashed into Glimmer's and the pair hit the dirt with a thundering crash. Glimmer dug her nails into Lee's back and Lee grabbed her hair slamming her head against the ground. I moved over to the fire and suddenly Caroline appeared out of nowhere, and just as quickly as she had appeared she was howling grabbing her head. Cato had her in his sights. Caroline continued to scream as Marvel picked up a piece of wood and hurled it toward her, Impaling her through the gut.

"Caroline!" I screamed, and locked onto her attacker. I rushed him, my shoulder colliding with Marvel's stomach. He yelped in pain as we fell to the ground. I rolled on top of him and balled my fists crashing them down on his face over and over. The rage swelling inside me I hit him again and again and again, until I couldn't recognize his face. He was just battered meat and I knew he wasn't breathing. I stood up to see Cato walking closer to Caroline. Glimmer was on top of Lee now, the knife that had been flung by Clove now in her hand trying as she tried to overpower him and plunge it into his face. Faye was putting out the raging blaze while Bonnie was untying Rue's bonds.

I ran over to Lee, and with all my strength threw Glimmer off him. She flew a few feet into the air landing next to the grimoire. I heard a scream for Cato's help and turned just in time to see Elena push one of Clove's own knives into her neck. Glimmer's hands wrapped around the book and Cato let out an earth shattering howl and fell to his knees. "We have the book!" Glimmer yelled rushing over to his side. Elena ran after her, tackling her to the ground. Lee and I rushed over to help Bonnie with Rue who had some pretty bad burns on her legs. She was crying so wildly and Bonnie was holding her so tightly I thought she would pop her.

Elena grabbed hold of the grimoire and Glimmer screamed for Cato but his hands were on his head, "Stay out!" he screamed, and Caroline stood up, looking at him strangely. Glimmer and Elena rolled in the dirt until getting to Cato's feet. Glimmer pulled the book away and raised it in the air triumphantly when suddenly Cato grabbed a rock from the ground bashing it against the blonde's skull. There was a sickening thud and her body fell lifelessly to the ground. He snatched the book opening it tearing out pages savagely searching for something until he found it. Then another howl, "It's not here!" he shouted, than reached out grabbing Elena and wrapping his arms around her neck. She gasped and Caroline prepared herself for attack.

"It's the wrong book!" he screamed, looking around intensly.

"What?" Bonnie asked walking away from her small cousin leaving her in Faye's care.

"It only says how to amplify the bond." He gasped desperately, "I need it to stop." His eyes started to tear up and his voice cracked.

"You wanted to cut the bond between you and nature?" Bonnie asked almost confused.

"No, yes, yes, I want it stop. I can't focus. I can't breathe. I feel everything." He groaned and Caroline moved forward just an inch but he tightened his grip on Elena and she moaned, "Oh, tsk tsk tsk." He said and she stopped in her tracks.

"The others I thought." Bonnie said and Cato laughed.

"They wanted to get all these powers magnified, magnify the connection between them and the earth. I feel like I'm going mad. I just want to feel nothing. I just want it to stop." He sighed and Elena threw her head back and the sick crack that echoed was the sound of his nose breaking. He cried falling to the floor and Caroline was next to him.

She lifted him off the ground pining him to a tree. He laughed the blood gurgling out of his mouth, "Just do it. Just kill me. I was dead any way, right. A witch never goes peacefully." He said looking to Bonnie and the rest of my friends." We never go peacefully." Caroline whispered something to him just then and after a moment I heard her stifle a small cry before she snapped his neck. I sighed as she walked back over to the group.

"I'll take care of the bodies." She said, "You guys should get home." She looked exhausted and I didn't want to leave her alone, but I looked over at Bonnie and Rue, Lee and Faye.

"You sure?" I asked while Rue hopped into Bonnie's arms. She nodded, and I walked over to Faye and Lee.

"The blood should heal her fairly quick." Meredith said back at Elena's and Bonnie sighed with relief, "There won't be any scarring either so, no messy story to tell your aunt and uncle." She patted Rue on the head and got up to go join Alaric in the kitchen.

There was a knock on Elena's front door and I turned to see her answer it. Caroline stood in the doorway whispering to her, and she nodded. I looked to see Faye and Lee exchanging words in the living room, "Matt." Elena called and I got up kissing Bonnie on the cheek walking to Caroline.

"Whats up." I said as Elena and I stepped out on the front porch.

"I did something and before you both go crazy I need you to promise not to tell Bonnie." She said and I looked at Elena nervously. "Well, promise." She said and I crossed my heart.

"I promise."

"I promise." Elena muttered questionably and Caroline turned around and sitting in the front seat of her car was Cato.

"Oh my God." I sighed slamming my palm to my forehead, "Please tell me you didn't."

"I did." She said looking back at him, "I turned him."


End file.
